Pilosopo Tasio
Pilosopo Tasio, short for Anastacio, was an old scholar living in San Diego. Thought of as a lunatic due to his unorthodox ideas, he became an adviser for several individuals in town. History Early History Born to a rich woman, Tasio grew up a talented young man, becoming a student of philosophy. However, as he demonstrated a great amount of skill, his pious mother asked him to either become a priest or abandon his studies. Having fallen in love with a woman, Tasio chose the latter option and married. In less than a year, both Tasio's mother and his wife died; in response, he immersed himself in his studies, purchasing books and neglecting his estate until he became poor. For this, he was dismissed as a lunatic by the townspeople of San Diego.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 14 He also, at some point, gained the acquaintance of his neighbor Sisa and her two sons Basilio and Crispin.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 16 Advice of the Scholar At some point, he began putting his writings in an encoded language for future generations to discover, not wanting the present one to find it and persecute him for them.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 25 On All Saints' Day, 1881, Tasio visited the cemetery to search for his dead wife's skull, unsuccessful. Seeing Basilio and Crispin, he told them that their mother had prepared dinner. He also, encountering Don Filipo and his wife, discussed the concept of purgatory with them.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 14 Later on, Pilosopo Tasio was visited by Ibarra and asked for advice regarding his project of starting a school in town. Tasio advised him not to push through with his plans in order to not anger the friars and government officials. Soon after, the young man left.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 25 During a procession, Pilosopo Tasio made sarcastic remarks towards the saints;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 38 he was later informed by Don Filipo of his resignation from the town council.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 53 Later on, Tasio died, discovered on his way out of his house. Personality and Traits Pilosopo Tasio was an intelligent and sagacious individual. Displaying a love for philosophy and learning since his time as a student, Tasio throughout his life poured his effort into studying, to the point of letting himself become poor due to buying so many books. He also used his studies to distract himself from the grief of losing his mother and wife. In line with his intelligence, Tasio was also indifferent towards what people thought about him, readily accepting his reputation as a lunatic and even debating about religious concepts with Don Filipo. With his diligence also came the understanding that the present generation would probably persecute him for his thinking; because of this, Tasio sought to leave behind his knowledge in the form of coded writing. He also, during the last years of his life, served as an adviser to the people of San Diego, most notably Ibarra and Don Filipo. Character Connections Trivia References }} Category:Characters